The Road To Recovery
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Naruto has community service, and his punishment is to visit Sasuke, who is blind and in hospital. Can a shut-off blind boy learn to trust a bubbly touchy-feely blonde? YAOI, Rated M for lemons in later chapters and language. KakaIru and NaruSasu, Naruto x Sasuke.
1. Redemption

**Chapter 1 – Redemption**

Iruka sighed and ran a hand over his face, sending a soft glare at him adopted son, who sat before him bruises and cuts across his face and fists. "Naruto, would you care to explain to me why you have come home looking like you've been through a war" Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor, not wanting to meet his father's gaze.

"Um, well, some guys from the year above me attacked Kiba, so I was just helping him you know?" Iruka sighed again, and paced around the room.

Naruto had been involved in a rather serious fight with a few of his friends against older students, which had been bad enough for the cops to have been called. All of them went to the station and were let off with community service for a month.

"It could have been worse though, I mean I'm not that hurt…" He trailed off when Iruka stopped pacing and faced him, sadness and worry in his eyes.

"I know Naruto, but this can't keep happening; I worry about you" Naruto smiled softly, he knew that he was everything to Iruka and he had put the older man through a lot. "We're going to get through this together, so have you decided what you're going to do for community service?" Iruka sat on the sofa next to Naruto, casually turning the TV on.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest, did you have something in mind?" Iruka looked thoughtful before nodding.

"Yes actually, Kakashi has a godson who is in hospital in the critical care unit, Kakashi thinks it would be good idea for him to have a regular visitor" Naruto nodded, didn't sound too bad, he was a people person after all. "The only thing is, is that Sasuke doesn't want a visitor, he's a very reserved person"

"That's sounds good, I'm sure we'll get on fine. Can I ask what's wrong with him?" Iruka relaxed against the sofa, his smile falling again.

"He has a critical eye condition that could be affecting his brain, he is essentially blind" Naruto frowned, he couldn't imagine never seeing the people you meet, never knowing what they look like or just who they are. "Kakashi says visiting hours are 12 til 4, so sometime during there. You have to do at least 2 hours a day though".

"Tell the old pervert I'll start tomorrow" Iruka glared at him as he jogged from the room laughing, ignoring his guardians complaints.

**~N*S~**

Naruto stood nervously outside of the hospital; maybe he had made a mistake with choosing this. What happened if they hated eachother, or if something bad happened to Sasuke while he was there?

Shaking his head, he scolded himself for being stupid and slowly entered the large white building and walking over to the front desk. "Excuse me?" A woman turned around a smile on her face.

"How can I help you sir?" Naruto fiddled with his hands, feeling uncomfortable already, he hated hospitals. Bad things happen in hospitals.

"I'm here for the volunteer visitor thing, the patient name is Sasuke Uchiha" She typed something into her computer and asked for his name. "Naruto Uzumaki" After a few more moments of typing, she smiled at him once again and picked up the phone. Naruto stood awkwardly, assuming that he was supposed to wait for her.

After a quick conversation about his arrival with someone on the phone she hung up and handed him a slip of paper. "Third floor, go to the desk there and they'll take you to Sasuke". He thanked her and wandered over to the lift, pressing the button.

The lift came quickly and he slid in, pressing one of the multiple buttons. With a short period of time to think he sighed to himself. _'Well Naruto buddy, there's no getting out of this now. Just be friendly, no matter what'_.

Little did Naruto know, his friendly attitude wouldn't last long.

There was an elderly woman sitting at a small desk just as he exited the lift, and she raised her head to give him a curious look. Obviously it wasn't normal for a 17 year old such as himself to be wandering the hospital in a critical eye care ward. "Hello, can I help you sir?" He nodded and handed over the slip. "Room 7, on your left".

"Thanks" Taking a deep breath he shook his head at his lack of courage and bravely walked down the corridor, stopping just outside of room 7. Should he just walk in? No definitely not, this Sasuke might not notice him due to his blindness, as mean as that sounds.

He knocked and waited for an answer. "Come in" The voice was low and it sent a little shiver down his spine, wasn't Sasuke only a year older than him. In comparison he sounded like a pubescent boy.

He slid open the door carefully and glanced in, sat up in the hospital bed was the most gorgeous sight he thought he had ever seen. A pale skinned boy was lounging, face looking in his general direction even if he was unable to see Naruto. Black hair sat atop his head, looking smooth enough to make Naruto want to run his hands through it.

Covering his eyes and that general line of his face, was a piece of white fabric, tied behind the boys head. "Um… Hi, I'm Naruto and I'm going to be visiting you for a while, Sasuke right?"

The boy 'hned' and looked back in the general direction of the TV that was playing some movie, Naruto frowned, how hard must it be to watch a movie without actually watching it.

Glancing around the small room, there was little to make it personal, but again it was probably because Sasuke wouldn't be able to appreciate it. One thing that was odd about the room was the musky smell that he was surprised they allowed in the hospital, the cause was a small incense burner in the corner of the room.

"So umm, you want to talk or something?" Sasuke snorted but didn't otherwise acknowledge the blonde boy. "Hey man! I'm giving up my time to see you, why won't you talk to me?"

"I didn't ask you to come here, I don't talk to strangers" Naruto rolled his eyes and sat on the chair next to the bed, making sure to make some noise so Sasuke wasn't surprised when he talked right beside him.

"Well how are you supposed to make new friends if you don't talk to new people like me?" Sasuke frowned, turning his head to face him again, looking somewhat shocked, probably due to how close Naruto had gotten. Though he couldn't blame him, if someone he couldn't see and had never met got this close he would be unnerved too.

"I don't want new friends" Naruto was stumped, how was he supposed to talk to this for 2 whole hours? "And why are you here, since I didn't ask for you to come?"

"Well I suppose I should just be honest, I'm here for community service stuff, got into a fight sticking up for one of my best friends. You're Godfather Kakashi told my Dad, Iruka that he thought you would enjoy having a visitor so this is what I chose…" Sasuke suddenly looked angry, and it made Naruto nervous, how was he supposed to act if Sasuke tried to hurt him. He couldn't hit a blind person, right?

"Kakashi shouldn't be butting into my life without asking me first, I don't want anyone here, so leave" Naruto opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "Now."

"I can't I have to be here for 2 hours each visit" Sasuke scowled even more.

"I won't tell them if it gets you to leave" He turned his attention away from the blonde, who was sitting tensely on the blue hospital chair, usually reserved for close friends or family.

"Fine, you teme!" He stormed out and slammed the door shut after him, getting disapproving looks from the nurses walking the halls. He got into the lift, before anyone could make a comment to him and jogged out of the hospital. "I guess I'll just head home then"

As soon as he walked through the door, Iruka was bombarding him with questions. "Why are you back already, did something happen?"

"Yes, something happened. The teme didn't want me there and wouldn't talk to me, he all but threw me out. Tell Kakashi he was wrong, Sasuke doesn't want visitors" With that he took the stairs two at a time, but as soon as he shut his bedroom door, he felt guilty. Iruka hadn't done anything, he shouldn't be taking this out on him.

After a few moments to collect himself, he slowly walked back downstairs to hear Iruka on the phone – probably to Kakashi.

He sent him a sorry look and got Iruka's 'scolding' one back, though it hardly made him flinch. Iruka was too kind and gentle to be scary and mean.

Once the phone call ended, Iruka sat on the sofa, patting the space next to him. Naruto sat next to him, not meeting his guardian's eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated, I really tried, you know…" Iruka slung an arm around his shoulders.

"I know, Kakashi is going to speak to Sasuke, but he insists you go back tomorrow. What do you say?" Naruto sighed but nodded smiling brightly at Iruka, hoping to give the elder man confidence that he would try his best, as usual. "Great, I'm sure he just needs to get used to you, it can be hard to trust strangers. Especially ones you can't see, first impressions can be crucial"

"Well then I'm screwed" Iruka bopped him on the head before leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

This was going to be a long punishment.


	2. Try and Try Again

**Chapter 2 – Try and Try Again**

Naruto got a strange sense of Déjà vu standing outside of the hospital once again hesitant to enter and face the boy that appeared to hate him just by hearing his voice a few times.

He chuckled to himself, he was just going to have to see this as a challenge, he would last more than 10 minutes today, hopefully the full two hours. But maybe he was being a bit too hopeful. Walking in he smiled at the lady at the desk, it was the same one as yesterday so at least he wouldn't have to explain himself again.

She handed him the same slip, and he was relieved to see that his two hours had indeed been filled in, though the nurses no doubt noticed his exit.

He quickly entered Sasuke's corridor with a smile on his face, handing the young man at the small desk his slip and moving down the hall to enter Sasuke's room. He knocked again, but when he got no reply he quietly opened the door a small amount, peering in to see Sasuke asleep on his bed.

The TV had been muted, Jeremy Kyle was on and Naruto almost sniggered at the silent shouts from the pregnant drunks on the show.

Glancing back to Sasuke, who had rolled onto his side, arm hanging off the side of the bed, Naruto stood there for a few moments contemplating whether to wake the boy or let him sleep. If he was mean to begin with, maybe waking him up wouldn't be the best option. But he couldn't stay for 2 hours watching a silent TV.

Shuffling over to the chair he sat down, avoiding the dangling arm and reached for the forgotten remote lying next to Sasuke's head on the bed. Putting the sound on a very low level, he settled into the chair to watch some TV – feeling somewhat peaceful in the room.

After a few minutes of beeps from Jeremy Kyle, when the people on the show had sworn (which happened a lot), he took a closer look at the pale face near to his.

Sasuke looked so much more relaxed when he slept, all of the anger and superiority gone; leaving the Uchiha looking a few years younger than he had before.

Naruto smiled at that fact, but nearly screamed when Sasuke spoke at him. "Who's there?"

"Um, it's me, Naruto, from yesterday... you were sleeping so I just put the TV back on instead of waking you" Sasuke scowled when he heard his voice and sat himself up, feeling around for something.

"Where's the remote?" Naruto went to hand it to him, their hands brushing lightly, causing both boys to tense for a moment. Sasuke turned the TV back up, once again ignoring the blonde for a few minutes, who also sat in silence unsure of what to say.

"Why did you come back, Dobe?" Naruto flinched at the cold tone Sasuke addressed him with, he seriously didn't understand what his problem was.

"Maybe I wanted to see you again, Teme" Sasuke scoffed and Naruto noticed his hands were balled into fists on his lap.

"You said it yourself, you're only here for community service. For the last time, I don't want your help" Naruto could tell that Sasuke was getting angry, which surely couldn't be good for his health.

"Anyone who is a friend of Kakashi's is a friend of mine, and who said I was here to help you? Maybe I just want to get to know you, is that so bad?" Deciding to be bold, hoping that Sasuke wouldn't lash out, he leaned over to grasp Sasuke's fists in his own.

He swore Sasuke hissed at him for a moment and tried to rip his hands out of Naruto's grip, but the blonde was too strong. "Let. Me. Go" Naruto felt a rush of adrenaline in his veins, he forced Sasuke's hand open with his own and forced their palms together. Sasuke turned to what Naruto assumed was to glare at him as he squirmed on the bed.

"No, why are you so angry at me?" Sasuke stopped resisting instead turning into a brick wall and gave Naruto no answer, his hands going slack in the other's.

"Because you don't know me, you don't know what it's like to _be me_. Do you understand how hard it is to not see who you're talking to, see what you're hearing or feeling? Or how it feels to feel constantly threatened because you don't know what's going on around you?" Sasuke was breathing harshly by the end of it, his hands tense again and he managed to get them free and moved to push Naruto away, but only ended up squeezing the muscular shoulders.

"You're right, I don't understand, I'm lucky with my health. But that's why I'm still here Sasuke, help me to understand you, so you have someone to talk to about this" Sasuke's grip on him was almost painful and he ran a hand soothingly up the blind boy's arm up to his face, rubbing small circles on his cheek.

That was the last straw and Sasuke broke down into sobs, his head falling unknowingly into the crook of Naruto's neck who had shuffled closer to the shaking boy.

Tan arms wound around Sasuke's form, embracing him in a warm and soothing hold. "Move over" Sasuke shook lightly, but his sobs had stopped after 15 minutes and he frowned but with a little more encouragement he shifted slightly, so Naruto could sit on the bed next to him, an arm still slung over his shoulder.

"I hate you… Uchiha's aren't supposed to cry" Naruto snorted softly at the comment and snuggled closer, grinning at the scowl on Sasuke's face.

"You know you're warming up to me and sometimes everyone needs to let their emotions out" When he got no comment he tilted his head to look at the boy's face once more and nearly laughed when he saw a small pout on his face.

"What do you look like, Dobe?" That took Naruto off guard and he didn't answer out of shock for a few moments, before he answered.

"I'm about 5'9, with practically yellow hair, all natural though. Um, I have blue eyes, tanned skin and three scars on each cheek – some people say they look like whiskers, so one of my friends calls me kit" Sasuke nodded thoughtfully, no doubt trying to picture what Naruto looked like.

"Is this the same friend that got you into this mess?" Naruto chuckled but agreed with his statement, it was indeed Kiba that called him kit.

The next two hours flew by as if it was only one and the two made idle chit chat, every now and again asking the other questions about themselves.

"Looks like it's time for me to go, Teme" Naruto slid off of the bed, making sure to hand Sasuke the remote so he knew where it was easily.

"Hn" Naruto frowned at the lack of goodbye and grabbed the few things he brought with him, walking towards the door. "Don't come back tomorrow" Naruto froze and turned to Sasuke in disbelief.

"What? Why?! After all of this, you still don't want me here?" Sasuke refused to turn to him, even though he could feel Naruto's glare through the room.

"You're too good for someone like me, with no real future or ambition. Go find someone who would benefit from you" This shocked the blonde even more, he and Kakashi truly believed that Sasuke would benefit from this, even if the stubborn raven couldn't see it himself.

"NO!" Sasuke flinched, finally turning his head towards Naruto, who had walked back over into Sasuke's personal bubble. "I will come back tomorrow and the day after that, every day until you are happy. So I'll see you tomorrow, Teme" Their breaths mingled, Naruto was that close, and Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips, drawing Naruto's attention to the pink lips.

With nothing more to be said the blonde left the room, shutting the door softly behind him and left the hospital once again feeling confused as hell.


	3. Touch Me, Feel Me

Chapter 3 – Touch Me, Feel Me

Smiling at the nurses as he entered, the warm summer breeze being left outside in favour of the hospital air con, Naruto all but skipped down to Sasuke's room. He was feeling particularly jolly today and he had things planned for the two of them – strapped to his back was his acoustic guitar, today he was going to sing for Sasuke.

Knocking twice, he didn't bother to wait and opened the door sliding inside and greeting Sasuke. "You're supposed to wait until invited inside, Dobe" He just chuckled and put his guitar down gently against the bed.

"Yeah, Yeah, Teme" He hopped onto the bed, startling the older teen. "Budge over a bit" Sasuke scowled and attempted to push Naruto off of his bed by his shoulders, but the blonde just laughed and swung his leg over the other side of Sasuke's hips, so he was straddling the Uchiha.

"Get off, Dobe" Naruto shook his head but then remembered that Sasuke couldn't in fact see what he was doing. Pausing for a moment he sighed and sat on Sasuke's thighs, his knees brushing slim hips.

"Nope, today I want you to touch me" Sasuke scrunched his face up in confusion. "Just listen Teme, since you can't see me and I could have been lying about what I look like and stuff, I figured that the best way for you to get to know me is for you to feel me" Snorting Sasuke crossed his arms across his chest in defiance.

"Don't play hard to get" Naruto teased reached out slowly to grasp Sasuke's fists and drag them out of their clenched position to his face. There was a good chance that Sasuke would just punch him, but he was willing to take the risk. Sasuke muttered something illegible, but opened his hands and rested them on tanned cheeks.

Both tried to ignore the spark they felt as their skin connected, long fingers tracing his features lightly until they came to Naruto's lips.

Naruto unconsciously licked his lips just as Sasuke's fingers brushed the plump skin, causing his tongue to come in contact with them, hot breath fanning over the tips. He felt a blush cover his cheeks when Sasuke boldly pressed a thumb to his bottom lip, the tip slipping barely into the hot cavern.

Deciding that he could play just as dirty, Naruto gently nibbled on the end of the appendage, watching as Sasuke's lips tightened into a thin line and firmly ran his tongue against the invading thumb. He grinned at Sasuke as he noticed Sasuke had a light blush on his face under the bandages.

Sasuke scowled and quickly removed his hands, placing them back in his lap, dangerously close to Naruto's crotch. Naruto breathed out heavily, leaning in slightly until he knew Sasuke could feel his breath on his face.

"Can I?" He saw Sasuke tense, but when he got no negative response he leaned in slower than before, barely brushing his lips against the other's.

Feeling bolder, he placed his hands on the head of the hospital bed, either side of Sasuke's head, making the kiss firmer, moving his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke sighed and responded after a while of denying that he was enjoying the unseen boy kissing him.

Tongues soon met and the room's temperature rocketed as Sasuke's let his hands run into thick blonde hair, tugging slightly; pulling a moan from the boy above him.

Pulling away so they could both breath, they could just hear Sasuke's heart monitor going crazy and Naruto quickly got off the bed just as a Nurse rushed in to check that everything was ok.

Seeing the blush on both of their faces she sent Naruto a knowing look before dismissing herself after a reminder of how important the monitor was and not to mess around. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Naruto uttered an apology, glancing at the forgotten guitar.

"it's ok, not exactly like I was complaining" Naruto grinned once more, reaching for the instrument, resting it comfortably in his lap.

"For the record, you're not a bad kisser" Sasuke scoffed and they went back to silence, until he picked up the sound of soft strumming of a guitar next to him.

Naruto started playing "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, singing softly along with his strumming. He glanced at Sasuke who had his head tilted towards Naruto, a small smile on his usually stoic face. Neither was sure how long they had sat there, Naruto playing song after song and Sasuke sitting listening silently to him, requesting songs every now and again.

After the hours of visiting were up, Naruto packed his guitar slowly, both feeling like they didn't want him to leave but neither voicing their discomfort.

As he stood, Naruto paused, walking over to the bed, he rested a hand on Sasuke's cheek and gave Sasuke one last kiss. "I've got to stay behind at school tomorrow, so I won't be able to come here. Sorry" Sasuke frowned, grasping the back of Naruto's head smashing their lips together with outstanding accuracy, slipping his tongue straight into the blonde's mouth.

Naruto groaned, forcing himself to pull away. "See you in a few days" His breath brushed over Sasuke's face due to the proximity.

"Yeah" Naruto backed off, slinging his guitar over his shoulder he slouched over to the door. He glanced back to see Sasuke not looking his way, so he left, making sure to shut the door loud enough so that Sasuke knew he was gone.

On the bus ride home, Naruto couldn't keep his mind off of Sasuke – he was gorgeous enough to be an angel, just an angel that couldn't see.

But to Naruto, that made him all the more special.


	4. Big Decisions

Chapter 4 – Big Decisions

It had been two days since Naruto was able to go and see Sasuke again and he was once again nervous, probably because he was feeling guilty for leaving the boy without a visitor for a while.

He walked down the now familiar corridor, slightly worried to hear someone talking from inside of the room, from closer inspection it sounded like Kakashi. He knocked on the door, and was a bit surprised when a nurse opened it, smiling at him and stepping aside to let him come in.

"Ah Naruto, nice to see you back again" Kakashi smiled at him, or at least Naruto thought he had, with his mask covering the lower half of his face.

Sasuke's head snapped up to look in his direction but something about his tense face made Naruto feel uneasy. "Yeah, long time no see Kakashi" The elder man stood and said his goodbyes to Sasuke who simply grunted in response and soon they were left alone in the sterile room.

Naruto awkwardly moved to sit in the chair next to the bed, waiting in silence for Sasuke to say something.

"And here I thought you had forgotten me, Dobe" Naruto tensed as well, snapping back at the snarky comment with his own.

"I told you that I couldn't be here for a day, the other was just unfortunate. I asked Kakashi to tell you…" Sasuke didn't look at him, instead facing straight ahead of him. No doubt if he could see, he would be glaring holes into the hospital wall.

"He told me" Naruto was confused, if Sasuke was told, then why was he snapping at him like this?

"Well then what's wrong, look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you persona-" He was interrupted by a quiet comment from the Uchiha, which made him pause. "Sorry I missed that"

"I said, I'm having an operation in a short while on my eyes" Naruto's mouth fell open but he didn't care, Sasuke was have an operation, to do what? "They said that the problem with my eyes has gotten better, good enough for there to be a chance for me to see again if it is successful"

"W-What happens if it's not?" He almost felt bad for asking, but he had to know if he would see Sasuke again, or if there was a chance he could lose him.

Sasuke sighed, hand coming up to rub his covered temples. "There is a 30% chance that I could die, but it's worth the risk. Living without eyesight, constantly in hospital is as good as being dead" Naruto let his head fall into his hands, he wasn't sure he could cope with losing his teme, the person he had come to know so well.

"Say something Naruto" Sasuke almost sounded desperate, as if he needed his reassurance in the matter of his own life. Naruto felt honoured, but terrified all at once.

"You'll live, you have to live" He knew he sounded on the verge of tears and Sasuke finally turned in his direction, only to have lips pressed firmly – desperately against his. "I suppose you'll finally be able to see me, Teme and be wowed by my good looks"

They chuckled, the mood was lightened successfully and Naruto reached out to play with Sasuke's fingers. "Even if you were ugly, I'd still like you… maybe" Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"It'll go well, I promise" Sasuke scoffed but didn't pull his hand back.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dobe" Naruto pouted and rested his head on the bed. He gulped when a nurse came in with what looked like a senior doctor.

"Sasuke, this is Doctor Tsunade, she will be in charge of your operation today" She paused when she noticed Naruto. "Oh sorry sir, you need to leave so we can prepare Sasuke for his operation, are you a relative?" Naruto shook his head, squeezing Sasuke hand tightly before standing and vacating the room.

"You can wait if you want, the operation shouldn't last too long, maybe an hour or so" Naruto nodded and walked into the waiting room to see Kakashi and Iruka sitting there.

Iruka smiled softly at him with approachful eyes, Naruto sat next to him, knowing that Kakashi had probably rang Iruka and called him to be here for Naruto.

~S*N~

An hour that felt like eternity had passed and the same doctor from before came out with a hopeful smile on her face that made Naruto's pulse race.

"Is Sasuke ok?" He stood taking a few steps in her direction. She nodded and sat next to Kakashi, reading off her papers, flipping through them absently.

"Sasuke will be fine, the operation appears to be a success but we will not know if he has regained sight or not until his eyes have fully healed" Kakashi nodded a relieved look clear in his eyes and Naruto fidgeted on his feet. Tsunade seemed to notice and also stood. "That process could take up to a few weeks, or could be a short as a few days. You can visit him, but he is also on medication and may be a bit out of it"

That was all he needed to know, ignoring Iruka's protests to let Kakashi go first. He practically burst into Sasuke's hospital room to see fresh bandages on his eyes and tubes in him.

"Sa-Sasuke?" The pale face turned lazily in his direction and crooked grin on his face. Sasuke was most definitely high right now.

"Naru, I'm alive. Just like you said" He laughed, a sob nearly breaking out with it. He embraced the boy, but left out a startled yelp when a hand grabbed his bum and squeezed. "You're sexy" His words were slightly slurred but they still made a blush appear on his face.

"Sasuke, please refrain from blindly groping" Naruto squeaked when he heard Kakashi enter behind him, a perverted smile on his face. "Leave that to when you can see" Iruka smacked him and Naruto shuffled awkwardly away from the now flailing Uchiha.

"Don't move, come back over here Dobe" Naruto pouted but moved to stand next to Sasuke who grasped onto his shirt and pulled him weakly onto the bed next to him.

Iruka yelped when Kakashi nuzzled his neck and backed them out of the room, "I'll be back later Sasuke, try not to molest Naruto too much".

They were once again alone, and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke's sated face a small smile on the usually expressionless face. "I was worried about you ya know, I waited for an hour for you" Sasuke leaned over and kissed at Naruto's neck, feeling a shiver rise from the boy.

"I love you, Naru" Naruto froze, he knew that he had grown very fond of Sasuke and would happily take the next step. But to hear it from Sasuke himself, it made his heart stop.


	5. Now You See Me

Chapter 5 – Now You See Me

**AN: So sorry about how long this had taken, my computer broke and I lost all of my files!**

Naruto had heard from Iruka that the hospital had let Sasuke go and stay with Kakashi now that he was showing great signs of recovery.

"Calm down Naruto, we'll be there in a minute!" Iruka scolded him for wriggling in the passenger seat, he was just so excited. Sasuke was supposed to be able to remove the bandages today, but that also made him nervous. What happens if the surgery hadn't worked, and Sasuke still couldn't see?

Shaking his head and sitting still, he waited the few minutes that it took until they had pulled into the driveway of Kakashi's house, which made Naruto's jaw drop – it was fucking huge!

They got out of the car and were almost instantly greeted by a smiling (or at least that's what it looked like) Kakashi, who led them inside into a living space that looks barely lived in. "Sasuke is upstairs in his room if you want to go and see him" Naruto nodded, looking at the staircase. "Third room on the left" He sent a grateful look to Kakashi and left the two alone.

Slowly walking up the stairs he wrung his hands together, why should he be this nervous? Oh, maybe because Sasuke was about to see him for the first time.

He paused outside of what he hoped was the right door for a few moments before shakily knocking on the door. "Come in" The voice was as gruff as the first time and he froze, before scolding himself and walking in.

Time seemed to stop, as cheesy as if may seem, as sapphire blue met onyx black. "S-Sasuke?" Of course it was the same person, the same beauty, just more intensified by the dark eyes staring at him. Those hypnotising eyes trailed over his body, still looking slightly unfocused even after having been healing for a few weeks.

"Naruto… come here" The blonde shivered at the new intensity their conversations had with actual eye contact and slowly advanced towards the king sized bed Sasuke was currently resting on. As soon as he was close enough, Sasuke pulled him onto the bed next to him so their faces were a mere inch apart.

"You live up to my expectations" Naruto flushed, he hoped that was a good thing. He knew it must have been when Sasuke leaned over to seal their lips, eyes fluttering closed.

Naruto raised his hand to brush against Sasuke's cheek, tongue darting out to lap at Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke immediately opened his mouth, hands running into wild blonde hair that he could now appreciate – even if he didn't want to admit it seeing Naruto's masculine form made his blood race, the tanned skin looking kissable.

Moving over Sasuke's smaller body, he straddled him and softly ground their hips together once. Sasuke groaned, everything felt more real now that he could see.

Hands grasped shirts and they were quickly discarded across the bedroom, lips instantly reattaching and tongues dancing in Sasuke's mouth. Pale hands drew random patterns on Naruto's back as the blonde moved to suck at Sasuke's neck, his larger hands tweaking perk nipples until Sasuke was a puddle under him.

Naruto sucked on his pulse point until a nice purple mark was left, officially marking Sasuke as his.

Growling softly, Sasuke flipped them, sitting on Naruto's hips leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. Just as his hands brushed the popper for Naruto's jeans, a knock sounded on Sasuke's bedroom door and they jumped away from eachother as if they had been burned.

Naruto's face was on fire as Kakashi peaked his head in, a cheeky smile on his face. "Sasuke, the doctor is on the phone. Naruto, you are welcome to stay for dinner, Iruka had already agreed" He just nodded quickly, avoiding eye contact with either male in the room.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and pulled a shirt over his head, stalking out of the door towards the waiting phone, leaving Naruto on his own in the room.

He slumped back onto the bed and rubbed his face, this was all happening so quickly but at the same time not quick enough. Naruto sighed and stared at the white ceiling, he wanted Sasuke so bad, but maybe they were rushing things.

It only took about 5 minutes before Sasuke returned to the room, a frown upon his face, in his hand what looked like a glasses case. "What's up?" Naruto lost himself in Sasuke's gaze, he still wasn't used to actually being looked at by the gorgeous boy.

"My doctor wants me to wear these glasses pretty much all of the time, to avoid straining my eyes" He opened the case and slipped on a sleek pair of black glasses, to Naruto it only made him more attractive.

"They look good… C'mere" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him but strolled over, crawling to sit in Naruto's lap, lips inches away from eachother. Tan hands rested on toned thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles on Sasuke's inner thigh. "Can I stay the night?" Sasuke smirked at him and nodded, leaning down to steal a kiss from his new boyfriend.

"Sure, but dinner first" He dismounted his friend and waited for him to put his shirt back on before they walked downstairs.

"Desert later though, yeah?" Naruto sent Sasuke a cheeky smile who flushed slightly and took his seat at the dining table, Naruto to his left. Iruka carried in a large pot, Kakashi behind him with a few plates of vegetables.

"I hope the pair of you like it" The lid was lifted to reveal a rustic stew that sent delicious smells around the room. All four tucked in until there was little left in the pot and they were all very full.

"No doubt you two want to have some alone time, as do we, so I guess we'll see you later" Kakashi dismissed the duo, pulling Iruka into his arms and nuzzling his neck. Naruto practically pulled Sasuke up the stairs and onto the bed that they were previously occupying.

"Movie night!" Sasuke rolled his eyes but snuggled closer into Naruto anyway, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive.


	6. Love You Like A Love Song

Chapter 6 – Love You Like A Love Song

Iruka fiddled with his suit jacket nervously, Kakashi was taking him out to an expensive restaurant for their anniversary and he couldn't keep still.

The silver haired male stuck his head around the door, a smile shown through his eyes, making Iruka smile back at him. "You'll love this" Kakashi murmured as he bid his goodbyes to Sasuke and Naruto and led Iruka out towards his car, sliding into the driver's side.

"I'll love it whatever it is, you know that" Kakashi chuckled, but nodded none the less.

~S*N~

Both boys watched their respective guardians leave, before grinning at eachother. Sasuke was all but carried upstairs and into his bedroom, no one could interrupt them this time.

Turning the stereo on to a quiet level the song 'Love you like a love song' came on and Naruto quickly rid himself of his shirt, crawling over Sasuke who was now also shirtless trailing kisses up the pale chest. Sasuke squirmed under Naruto, lips teasing his toned stomach as tanned hands traced patterns on his hips, tugging his sweat pants down inch by inch until this hip bones were clearly visible above his pants.

Placing one lingering kiss on his lips, Naruto moved to nibble on his ear whispering sweet nothings into his ear until Sasuke blushed and smacked him playfully.

Moving down quicker he bit down on the pale neck leaving a large hickey on the otherwise unmarked neck. Naruto slid down to lap at his nipple apologetically, relishing in the gasp that Sasuke let out.

He was about to move on to the other nipple when Sasuke growled and pushed him head further down impatiently, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow at him. Sasuke shrugged and tangled his hands in thick blonde hair massaging the skull lightly until Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as he pulled of Sasuke's pants.

~S*N~

When they pulled up to the restaurant Iruka stepped out, cautiously eying the expensive exterior until Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on his lower back.

Leading the way in, they were seated in a private booth near the back of the restaurant where no one but the waiter could come and see them, this was perfect. Iruka smiled in thanks at the waiter and picked up the menu, "Order whatever you want, I'm paying", he flushed and studied the many courses available deciding to start with mussels.

Kakashi observed his lover, the man was so caring that he often forgot to look after himself sometimes and always felt guilty when Kakashi got him gifts.

Iruka felt his gaze and glanced up in question, raising a delicate eyebrow when Kakashi smiled and shook his head and reached out to take his hand in his as he skim read the menu.

~S*N~

Sasuke groaned heartily as Naruto deep-throated him suddenly, his tip bumping the back of the blonde's throat with the force. His breathing was quickly becoming erratic as the blonde bobbed his head, hands holding his writhing hips down to stop him being choked.

"S-Stop! I I-" Naruto quickly pulled back, letting Sasuke's erection fall back onto the pale stomach with a soft 'pop'. Putting a hand over his burning face, Sasuke covered his eyes, resting on the glasses that still sat on his nose. He was about to take them off when Naruto held his wrists shaking his head, he found them attractive and it only added to the passion.

Staring at eachother as the chorus of the song came on, Naruto moved to grab the lube from the bedside table. Sasuke pulled him into a heated kiss, tongue dancing and teeth accidently clashing every now and again. They were both nervous as hell, but they knew this was what they both wanted and with Iruka and Kakashi gone, they could be as vocal as they wanted and no one would ever know.

Sasuke tensed and bit Naruto's lip softly when a wet finger brushed against his hole, pressing slightly to try and relax the muscles. "Relax or it'll hurt", forcing his muscles to relax he felt the finger push in massaging his walls softly until he was loose enough for the second finger to be in.

Naruto grasped the others erection softly trying to take the smaller man's mind off the intrusion.

Sasuke moaned and his head lolled to the side, his cheek resting on the pillow as he focused on what he was feeling.

The third finger was slipped in not long after scissoring the hole to try and loosen the smaller male as much as possible so he wouldn't hurt as much later. Naruto leaned up and kissed his jaw softly, he really was a sight to behold.

~S*N~

"I hope the boys are Ok back at the house" Kakashi resisted the urge to smirk, he had a feeling he knew exactly what they were up to back at his home.

"They are big boys now, they'll be fine" Iruka nodded feeling sufficiently comforted and smiled at the waiter as they food was brought to the table, the restaurant having become more busy drowned out most of their chatter to the rest of the customers so they were as private as hoped.

They ate in comfortable silence, with short bursts of conversation every now and again. They didn't feel the need to fill every moment with mindless chatter, simply the company of the other was enough to please them in such an intimate setting.

Once they had finished Kakashi called for the bill and before long the lights were dimmed and music started playing as Kakashi stood from his seat before kneeling on the floor next to Iruka's seat. The younger man felt his heartbeat quicken, surely this wasn't what he thought it was – things this magical didn't happen to him, never.

"Iruka, will you marry me?"

~S*N~

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto drove back in hips slamming into his, delving deeper within the warm body. "Fuck Naru…" The blonde grinned and rested on hand on the bed next to his head, the other gripping Sasuke's thigh to gain momentum in their thrusting.

"I love you so much Sasuke" The younger felt a sob reach his throat, the emotion in the blue eyes that not too long ago he would never have been able to see caught him off guard.

Both felt tears spill from their eyes, tears of joy and ultimate connection as their orgasms built. Sasuke whimpered when his prostate was directly hit by Naruto's erection and a tanned hand reached down from his thigh to pump his erection, pulling his closer towards the edge of passion.

Naruto locked his lips with Sasuke and bucked harder, faster anything to make this feel more real until he felt Sasuke's inners clamp down on him as he came over his hand.

Trembling slightly Naruto followed suit, thrusting through his orgasm until he slowed down to a stop, resting inside of Sasuke both gasping for their lost breath. "I love you too, Dobe" Sasuke smiled fondly at his boyfriend, stroking the blonde hair – he had a feeling that Kakashi was going to propose to Iruka that night and soon they would be moving in, meaning more time for the pair to be together.

"Teme" Naruto pouted and pulled out, shimmying up the bed until he was spooning his mate as they fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

**AN: Think this will be the last chapter, I don't want to drag this out too long.**


End file.
